habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Emoji
]] '''Emoji '''are smileys or small pictures representing ideas or things. They can be added to tasks and tags for decoration, motivation, and as reminders. They can also be used in all Habitica chat rooms. Inserting Emoji The Emoji Cheat Sheet is a convenient way of finding and using emoji, although the Cheat Sheet contains some emoji that are not supported by Habitica and does not contain Habitica's custom emoji (currently, the only custom emoji is the gryphon in Habitica's logo; :melior: produces ). You can enter one of the emoji into your tasks or messages in Habitica by typing or copying and pasting the emoji's name. A single colon must be entered on either side of its name, with no spaces inside the colons. If you have Flash enabled, simply clicking on the emoji code in the Cheat Sheet will copy it to your clipboard. If you're editing a task, the emoji image will appear in the preview of the task title as soon as you finish typing or pasting the name and colons. Many of the emojis found at emojipedia.org can be copied and inserted into Habitica tasks. Uses Emoji generally can be used in any space that supports Markdown formatting, including profiles, guild and party descriptions, chat, etc. In particular, Habiticans have found the following uses for them: In Chat Emoji can be used in all Habitica chat rooms (the Tavern, parties and guilds), and even in private messages. This allows you to express emotions and share ideas that are difficult to convey in words alone. As Challenge Response Labels When a challenge requires you to contribute to a guild chat, emoji can be used to mark those chat entries as relevant to the challenge. For example, one guild started a challenge with a To-Do that asked participants to suggest relevant resources in the guild chat. Participants were told to mark their challenge responses with a money bag emoji. Then, the challenge creator could more easily spot the relevant chats and mark compliance with the challenge. In Tasks Emoji can also be used in the titles of all tasks. This allows you to personalize tasks with fun or helpful icons. For example, an emoji of a plant could be used in a gardening Daily, or a red exclamation mark could be used for an urgent To-Do. Below is an example of a task without an emoji. If you are expecting a refund you might want to add motivation to do taxes and could insert an emoji showing money into the task title. Or you might want a reminder to get everything together before going to the tax office, and could use a building as a reminder. Or you could include both emoji! As Tags Emoji can also be used to great effect as tags, both for challenges and regular tasks. This makes the tag list more visually appealing and reduces the space it occupies. Emoji can also be used to visually sort tasks into different categories, or to make Rewards more exciting. See Also *Emoji Cheat Sheet - a convenient way of finding and using emoji (contains some emoji not supported by Habitica and does not contain custom Habitica emoji). *Markdown Cheat Sheet - for other ways of formatting tasks, tags, and chats in Habitica. *Emoji Wikipedia page - for general information on emojis. fr:Emoji ru:Emoji zh:Emoji nl:Emoticons Category:Community Category:Social